


Utopia

by bogglebeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Escapism, Found Poetry, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Poetry, Post-War, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogglebeans/pseuds/bogglebeans
Summary: A found poem remix of Dreaming Darkly by Quicksilvermaid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreaming Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199098) by [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid). 



> Dear Q, I stumbled upon a song called Utopia by Lykke Li, which made my heart break for H & D in Dreaming Darkly all over again. I started making a fic playlist to process those feelings, but that quickly turned into a manic phrase-hunt, and this happened instead. 
> 
> This is a pure found poem- all phrases are taken from songs, books, and other poems, and all I did was stitch them together. Source texts are compiled at the end. For anyone else reading, this won't make much sense if you haven't read the fic that inspired it, so please check out Dreaming Darkly! It's a stunning exploration of escapism and addiction that stayed with me for weeks, and I can't recommend it enough.

I

I look at the world and I notice it’s turning  
Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside  
There must be heaven for people who stray  
There must be heaven  
In this hell that I'm living

Rolling in, I feel a dark swell  
Crawling up the skin of my spine  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
Then my mind went dark  
Yeah, you’ve figured me out

  
II

You and I  
did sprout like a planted love  
A fragile world with numbered days  
I see the light in your eyes and I want it

Bad actors, with bad habits  
Corresponding shapes, like puzzle pieces from the clay  
They tumble ahead, over and over again  
You look like a perfect fit  
But can you save me?

Bad actors, with bad habits  
Hanging their heads in shame at their wreckage  
Befuddled, wounded sense of being  
Rocking between them (seasickness.)

Turn the lights off  
love is touch  
touch is love  
Which finds no natural outlet, no relief,  
In word, or sigh, or

Thoughts that catch  
My troubled head while you’re away

Love is reaching  
reaching love  
Use your blood to paint  
Paint until you faint. (a)  
Faint until you die. (b)  
Icarus, point to the sun  
We could be utopia

The red of the dreamer’s wrongdoing  
BLOOD PIECE

III

BLOOD PIECE, made more romantic  
By virtue of its being a sham  
Drifting into a delinquent, anti-interpretive mood  
The happiness police are going to come

“Come down now,” they’ll say  
But we’ll stay

IV

Waking up  
To ash and dust  
Now where am I?  
My fading supply

Get me through your doorway one more time  
I want a lover I don’t have to love

V

But every road leads to an end  
Yes every road leads to an end  
The narrative stops  
Your apparition passes  
through me, the ravaged epithet  
A form of enlightenment, nothing less

The swell of a wave  
I note the temptation  
It _radiates_  
Would you like to, would you like to

A fragile world  
with numbered days  
Would you like to, would you like to

There’s only one way out  
A kind of _undoing_  
You and me  
Utopia, utopia

I see, I see, I see  
the dream in your eyes and I want it

**Author's Note:**

> While My Guitar Gently Weeps- The Beatles // Is it Just Me? -Emily Burns // Angels -Tom Walker // Alrighty Aphrodite -Peach Pit // Harder to Breathe -Maroon Five // Lover I Don’t Have To Love -Bright Eyes // If it Kills Me -Jason Mraz // The Last Day We Ever Close Our Eyes -Dan Andriano in the Emergency Room // Utopia -Lykke Li // Lover I Don’t Have To Love -Bright Eyes // Such Great Heights -The Postal Service // The Waiting -Angel Olsen // Save Me -Aimee Mann // The Argonauts -Maggie Nelson // Love at First Sight -The Brobecks // Love -John Lennon // Dejection, an Ode -Samuel Taylor Coleridge // Blood Piece -Yoko Ono // John, My Beloved -Sufjan Stevens // Bluets -Maggie Nelson // Radioactive -Imagine Dragons // Fourth of July -Sufjan Stevens // This Light -Dan Adriano in the Emergency Room // Death with Dignity -Sufjan Stevens // Eros the Bittersweet -Anne Carson


End file.
